I Can Deal With That?
by REDEADED
Summary: A oneshot of Patty x Crona, it popped into my head and I think it's cute! Second chapter is the re-written version!
1. Day of Warmth

"CRONA!" shouted Patty at the pink haired boy down the street. Crona jumped and turned around fast! "P-P-Patty?" she ran and hugged him tightly. "I'm bored Crona! Everyone went to play basketball or shopping but I don't wanna!"

Crona looked at her nervous and started to ponder on what he could suggest. "H-H-How about the beach?" Patty's eyes lit up at that and grinned! "ALRIGHT LET'S GO!"

* * *

Patty and Crona were at the beach in no time! Crona in a white shirt and blue pants, with Patty in a giraffe colored bikini. "Come on Crona! I bet I can swim out farther than you!" Crona slowly made his way into the water as it went from ice cold to warmth. Crona closed his eyes as he walked deeper and deeper feeling the warmth touch his soul. "I wonder if anybody else can feel this good as I can right now?" Crona spoke out loud to no one. He took in the sunlight and smiled as he floated through the water feeling great. He couldn't remember feeling this good since Maka took him away from the prison inside of the sand circle in his mind. What a wonderful girl he said to himself.  
"Crona!" Patty called out, Crona threw his eyes open to see he was all the way up to his neck! Patty swam towards him and latched onto his back! "Your super tall! Can I hitch a ride back to land on you?" Crona walked back shaking.  
Patty giggled all the way back and took off to grab some ice cream for the both of them. "She's a hyper girl,how do I deal with that?" Ragnarok laughed inside of Crona's head but decided not to come out because he told Crona to try and get laid. "I still don't know what that means but I will see what i can do?" Ragnarok laughed louder!

"I'M TELLING YOU TO GO FUCK HER HARD!" Crona's eyes went huge! "B-B-B-B-B-BUT SHE'S ONLY A FRIEND!" Ragnarok laughed and Crona sat on the blanket shaking. "Here you go Crona!" Patty handed him an ice cream cone and he slowly took it.  
"Did you have a fun time today?" she asked eating ice cream beside him. "Yeah it was kinda fun." Patty giggled and leaned on him causing Crona to blush a little.

"That was awesome Crona! We should spend more time together like that!" Crona rubbed his arm and smiled at her remark, Patty held his other hand tightly in hers. "W-Well would you like to do it again next week?" he asked.  
Patty stood up on her tippie-toys and kissed his cheek. Crona stood up straight red as a tomato! "Sure thing cutie! But no sex until you grow the courage to ask me out, you got that Ragnarok you little bastard!" He had no response.  
"Shall we Crona? Let's go to the zoo before the sun fully sets and see some Giraffe's!" Crona held her hand as they ran to the zoo, he had never felt this feeling before.

"I guess happiness is pretty warm huh? I can deal with that..."

* * *

I finally got around to extending the scene when Crona is walking through the water.

-REDEADED


	2. Day of Warmth revamp

Author's Note: Someone complained about it not being M so I decided to re-write it a bit!

* * *

"Crona!" Patty yelled chasing after the pink haired boy! Crona spun around and was caught in a tight hug. "H-H-Hi Patty! What's up?" "The other's went to go play stupid basket ball but I don't want to!" "Then, why not the beach?" Patty's eyes lit up and she pulled Crona all the way to buy a swim suit for them both!

"You look sexy in blue Crona!" Patty said looking at him up and down in his pink trunks. He sat down and waited as Patty went to go find something. "Well Crona, you gonna try to cap a feel?" Ragnarok said inside Crona's mind. "What's that?" "Touching her boobs!" Crona blushed and shook a bit: "She's my friend I can't do that!" "Don't be a fucking crybaby Crona! It's your time to shine at the beach with her all alone!" Crona turned even more red until he heard Patty call out to him. Crona turned around and his nose started to bleed, Patty was in a Giraffe colored Bikini and sat on Crona's lap slamming her breasts into him. "How do I look?" "V-V-V-Very lovely Patty!" Patty giggled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Crona finished setting up the umbrella and blanket before heading out to swim with Patty. "The water is great Crona! I bet I can go farther out then you!" Crona smirked and began to follow her, the water was cold at first but then got warm, he felt so relaxed that instead of swimming he had just began to walk. He hadn't felt this good since Maka saved him from the sand circle in his mind. "I wonder if anyone knows how this feels?" he smiled and closed his eyes. He just walked on and on letting the good feeling over take him. "CRONA!" Patty called out, she was kicking around so Crona rushed over to keep her from drowning. "Are you ok Patty?" she nodded and held onto his chest as he carried them both to shore.

"Here Patty have some ice cream." Crona gave her some as she wrapped herself up in a towel. Patty smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush and smile a little bit. "Thanks for coming with me Crona, it would've been boring by myself." "It was no problem."  
Patty leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep. Crona smiled and decided to take a nap next to her. Crona woke up to find himself sitting up with Patty looking into his eyes. "Pat-" she shut him up and kissed him. Crona froze up at this sensation and didn't move until she locked their hands together. Patty grinned: "Ragnarok, are you proud of your boy now?" Crona was confused until she slid his hand under her bikini, Crona froze again as Ragnarok came out and gasped. "NO FUCKING WAY!" "He's my boyfriend, I can do whatever the fuck I want with him!" Crona looked up "Boyfriend?" Patty smiled and kissed him deeply "Your mine now baby, let's have some fun!"

* * *

A little more dirty then I figured would happen but I still like it.

-REDEADED


End file.
